Portable monitoring devices, particularly hand-held monitoring devices, are known and include devices used to sense vibration or other operational parameters (e.g., temperature) of machines. One such device is the VIBRATION PEN™ commercially available from SKF Condition Monitoring, Inc. of San Diego, Calif.